


Swan Lake

by denisaomine8



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #NoticeMeEvent, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implicit Porn, M/M, wwwwwwww-moment
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisaomine8/pseuds/denisaomine8
Summary: Menjadi bagian dari sebuah kisah dan berharap akhir yang bahagia bukanlah hal yang buruk.





	

_Swan Lake ; Op. 20, adalah sebuah balet yang digubah oleh Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky di tahun 1875-1876. Meski awal mulanya terjadi kesalahan, sekarang Swan Lake telah menjadi salah satu jenis balet yang cukup populer._

_Ceritanya dibagi menjadi dua babak, yang memakai salah satu legenda Rusia tentang Odette, seorang putri yang diubah menjadi angsa karena kutukan penyihir jahat._

_Koreografer dari produksi orisinilnya adalah Vaclav Reisinger. Balet itu sendiri diselenggarakan secara premier oleh Bolshoi Ballet pada 4 Maret (O.S 20 Februari) tahun 1877 di Bolshoi Theater, Moskow._

 

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

" Aku baru sadar kamu mulai tertarik dengan seni, terlebih balet."

Odagiri tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari literatur di atas meja, " menurutmu?"

" Tchaikovsky tidak membuat sesuatu yang gagal, kurasa. Swan Lake dan The Sleeping Beauty adalah puncak balet yang nyata. Sesuatu yang layak mendapat apresiasi tinggi dari seluruh dunia."

" ... yang menarik perhatianku adalah kisahnya, Amari." Odagiri menunjuk bagian artikel di halaman satunya, " sang putri yang menjelma menjadi angsa setelah dikutuk. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Amari akhirnya mengambil posisi di sebelah Odagiri. Aroma beragam jenis buku menyatu dengan udara, bergerak lambat dan menyebar lembut ke seluruh ruangan. Cahaya yang menembus kaca jendela jatuh menjurus ke lantai membentuk segi empat. Matahari yang menjajah langit dan bumi di waktu siang membelai tiap permukaan kulit dengan panas yang cukup menyengat.

Selang waktu beberapa lama, ujung bibirnya ditarik miring,

" _Aku seperti melihatmu langsung dalam kisah itu_."

 

  
#

 

  
" Hei."

" Hm?"

" Maaf jika selama ini membuatmu tak nyaman. Mungkin.. selama ini kau telah melalui hari yang benar-benar berat,"

" Ah--" jeda sebentar, " tidak apa-apa." _Aku sudah terbiasa_.

" Jadi.. Kwantung?"

" Ya."

" Kalau begitu," kecupan ringat mendarat di bibir, " jaga dirimu, Letnan."

 

  
#

 

  
Amari menatap lama bungkus rokok di tangannya. Tenggelam dalam benak terdalam, mengenang tentang siapa yang dulu selalu diajaknya kerja sama saat bermain _Joker Game._

" Oi, rokokku habis."

" Nih!"

Alih-alih melemparnya pada sosok yang abstrak, dia memilih untuk memasukkan kotak biru itu dibalik jas. Tersenyum penuh makna ketika kapal laut yang ditumpangi hampir sampai di dataran Amerika.

((Karena kini Pangeran Derek hanya terfokus pada satu-satunya misi : mencegah anak buah Rothbart masuk ke kerajaannya))

 

  
#

 

  
Odagiri bukan sang putri malang yang kutukannya baru bisa dilepas ketika menemukan cinta sejati. Tidak. Belenggu sebagai monster hasil rekayasa Letnan Kolonel bertongkat itu sudah hilang (dia bahkan bukan monster seperti mereka). Beban karena rasa bimbang untuk mengubur eksistensi lama beserta seluruh perasaannya sudah terangkat dari kedua bahu.

Ringan.

Tentu, dia bukan si angsa yang terkekang dibalik jeruji yang berharap matahari segera terbenam agar dirinya bisa berubah kembali seperti semula. Tentu, dia takkan terbang menuju istana untuk mencegah sang pangeran berikrar sehidup-semati pada sosok yang salah. Tentu, dia sadar betul---sampai kapanpun Amari hanya melihatnya sebagai entitas samar yang tak bernilai.

Cinta bagai ilusi yang membayangi mata. Menipu. Menutup mata dan telinga. Namun mampu merubah logika.

Odagiri jatuh dalam ilusi indah itu, dan dia---mungkin---takkan pernah bisa melepasnya. Selamanya.

" Tobisaki- _san_? Ada sebuah titipan untuk anda."

" Dari?"

" Seorang wanita muda. Dia tak menyebutkan nama. Tapi dia bersikeras memberikan ini padamu."

((Odette akan belajar untuk melupakan Derek. Dia tetap menari dibawah sinar bulan tanpa meneteskan air mata. Berputar anggun tanpa merasa menyesal. Biarlah jika mimpi hanya tetap menjadi mimpi))

  
Bungkusan kotak itu dibuka, menampakkan satu selop rokok yang dia kenali betul sekaligus satu buah buku bersampul hijau dengan torehan tinta emas.

 _Swan Lake : A Famous Russian Folktale_.

 

  
#

 

  
Ketukan berirama lambat pada pintu solid berbahan mahogani menggema di seluruh ruangan. Menenggak kopinya singkat, Oda--Tobisaki berjalan menuju pintu, memutar dan menarik knop sampai sosok familiar muncul di hadapannya.

" Oh, halo! Lama tak jumpa!"

Butuh waktu beberapa lama agar Tobisaki mengenali situasinya.

" Hei! Halo? Bumi pada Tobisaki-san~?"

Dia bahkan harus terus menelaah pria di hadapannya ini dengan perasaan campur aduk ; tidak percaya, terharu, senang, marah, bingung, awkward, absurd, dan was-was. Anak kecil dalam gendongannya itu bukan keluarganya, kan?

" Ah.. masuklah--..??"

Pura-pura memijat pelipis dan mendesah lelah, " Astaga, kamu sudah lupa lagi. Padahal aku ini salah satu kerabat jauhmu," Odagiri masih menerka-nerka jenis persona yang akan dipakai pria itu, hingga senyum hangat terbit di wajah, " Toshiyuki Morikawa*,"

" Maaf. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, jadi aku agak lupa. Masuklah, kubuatkan secangkir teh untukmu."

Pintu dibuka lebar, dan Tobisaki mempersilahkan 'Toshiyuki' serta sang anak masuk ke dalam rumah. Batuan onix menyebar pandangan sesaat keluar. Setelah yakin tak ada yang mengikuti, dia menutup pintunya.

" Kau gila," Desisnya.

To--Amari memilih satu ruangan di sebelah dapur. Sebenarnya rumah itu lumayan luas, walau tak megah. Terdiri dari empat bilik kamar, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur berikut ruang makan, satu ruang tamu, dan satu ruang kerja. Desain luarnya mengikuti gaya klasik dengan sentuhan khas oriental di beberapa sudut---hampir sama dengan di Jepang sendiri.

Karena letaknya yang agak kedalam, ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang menjadi lokasi yang Amari pikir bagus dan tepat untuk berbicara. Tambahan, Emma sedang terlelap jadi ada baiknya jika dia menidurkannya sekalian disini.

" Amari, kau---ukh," Odagiri langsung memijat kening, " jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan anak siapa pula ini, hah?"

Daripada menjawab, dia justru menyelimuti anak itu dengan selimut. Mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang sebelum berbalik menghadap Odagiri.

" Halo juga untukmu. Jika kau tanya ini apa, aku jamin ceritanya bakal panjang lebar dan kuharap setidaknya kau bisa sabar mendengarnya. Oke?"

Helaan nafas keluar, " ... Baiklah."

Saat itulah Amari menjelaskan biduk permasalahannya secara detail. Tentang bagaimana dia mendapat misi untuk mencegah agen M15 untuk masuk ke Jepang, lalu mengasuh seorang anak kecil berikut peliharaannya (oh ya, dia bahkan lupa ada anjing hitam yang terus mengitari kakinya dari tadi). Dan yang membuatnya cukup terkejut adalah, tentang nasib Instansi D.

Pasukan Kekaisaran tak mengindahkan ajuan Letkol Yuuki, alih-alih malah ingin menyingkirkan pak tua itu karena mereka menganggap Instansi D sebagai sesuatu yang berbahaya. Belum cukup sampai situ, separuh dari mereka sudah tewas dan sisanya pun pergi dengan identitas baru, menghilang dibalik kabut kelabu selaras bom milik Amerika yang menghujani Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

Letnan Sakuma, selaku orang yang membocorkan tujuan sebenarnya para petinggi pada Letkol Yuuki sudah pindah ke Amerika, memulai hidup baru tepat dikala Jepang kalah telak dengan negara adidaya tersebut. Ironis, mengingat betapa luar biasanya pria baik itu saat masih mengabdikan diri pada negaranya (Itu sekitar hampir 5 tahun yang lalu).

Odagiri meringis.

Akhirnya Sakuma pun memilih jalan yang sama sekali beda dari apa yang dilaluinya sejak awal.

" Tapi bisa jadi, dia memilih pergi ke luar negeri karena tak ada Miyoshi disana."

Jika benar begitu, semisal Miyoshi masih hidup---apakah dia tetap pergi? Apa justru tetap tinggal dan lari entah kemana bersama Miyoshi? Apakah kematian sang spymaster bisa berpengaruh sebesar itu pada hidupnya?

Jawabannya separuh ya dan separuh tidak, barangkali. Entahlah. Odagiri bukan orang yang paham isi kepala orang lain. Atau memang mungkin pemikiran mantan tentara--Letnan--itu perlahan mulai terbuka, mampu menerima realita yang rata-rata berada di luar nalar. Memandang dunia tidak sebatas lewat satu sisi semata.

" ..dan Letkol Yuuki?"

Amari menggeleng pelan, " beliau hanya menyuruh kami pergi dan melarang kami kembali. Semua info dikirimkan ke pihak Amerika dan dokumen yang ada di gedung langsung dibakar. Kemudian dia menghilang."

Ah. Mungkin tak lama lagi Jepang akan hancur (disaat dia sudah mengambil pensiun dini dan memilih tinggal dengan damai di Kwantung). Apa pedulinya?

" Kau.."

" Ya?"

Menggigit bibirnya yang kering dan retak, lalu menarik nafas panjang, " boleh tinggal disini. Untuk sementara."

 

  
#

 

  
Dan saat malam itulah ilusinya dimulai.

Bagaimana dirinya terbaring di tempat tidur, telanjang, bersama dengan pria yang gerakan tangannya begitu lihai menelusuri tiap bagian tubuh yang tak pernah dijamah sebelumnya.

Gambaran bagaimana Odette menari bersama Derek terus berputar dalam pikiran seperti dalam film.

" _Aah_ , A-Amari..--"

Bibir itu mengapresiasi reaksi dan setiap jengkal kulit yang dia anggap indah dengan jilatan singkat lalu menggigitnya. Desahan lepas begitu saja di udara. Mengisi ruang hampa dibawah kelamnya malam yang hening.

" _Let me hear your gorgeous voice_ ," Lidahnya sesekali bermain di sekitar telinga, nafas hangat menggelitik tiap sudut dengan sempurna, " _Let me know how much you enjoying this. Let me see you mewling with your delicious expression and beg me to do more."_

Frasa asing yang dia tahu betul artinya apa membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Rambut hitam yang biasa ditata rapi kini turun bebas menutupi separuh wajah. Setiap pori-pori kulit mengeluarkan keringat dengan jumlah melewati kadar normal. Hitam _onix_ berkabut seiring nafas terengah yang memburu. Bulu matanya panjang, Amari perhatikan lagi ketika berada lebih dekat---tapi tak sepanjang milik kawan satu mejanya dulu, Miyoshi. Derit ranjang seakan menambah susunan melodi pengiring dansa dibawah bulan.

" Kau.. sangat cantik,"

Odagiri hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang terlalu merah, juga basah karena peluh, " kau.. _hnnggg_ \--bohong!" Setiap dorongan yang diberikan partnernya selalu memberikan friksi hingga membuat mantan militan itu sulit berbohong.

Aha, bukankah barusan dia juga berniat untuk berbohong? Batinnya tergelak. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya benci pada tiap kenyataan di dunia ini. Toh' bohong untuk hal sepele sama sekali takkan membuatmu mati.

Bicara soal berbohong, bukankah Chizu- _nee_ juga pernah melakukannya? Terhadapnya? Membuat Odagiri terbuai dengan tiap detil kebaikan, besar atau kecil, yang diberikan untuknya bahkan sampai sekarang ini?

" Hei," Amari menarik dagunya kembali ke depan, nadanya terdengar agak kasar dan berat, " kau mulai terdistraksi."

Odagiri hanya berkedip pelan. Oh. Sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan hal itu disaat seperti ini.

Lengannya mengalungi leher pria yang lebih tua darinya, menariknya mendekat untuk dicium mesra. Selang beberapa lama setelah dominasi antar lidah usai, saliva ikut turun menuruni sudut bibirnya.

" Kau menggodaku rupanya, astaga."

Senyum seperti pria yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia ditunjukkan.

" Bukankah dulu aku juga seorang monster sepertimu? Dasar bodoh."

  
#

  
" Apa kau sudah membaca buku dariku?"

Sudah---tapi dia pura-pura belagak bodoh. Jemari milik pria bersurai coklat itu sibuk mengelus dada dan perutnya, " yang mana emangnya?"

Kulit tengkuk digigit gemas, " _HONEEEEEY_ ~ jangan menggodaku lagi. Cukup dengan yang tadi, oke?"

" Aku serius."

" Dan aku juga seri--.. ohoo~ lihat siapa yang bohong disini, hm?"

" Oke. Aku sudah baca. Puas?"

" Kuraaaanngg~ aku butuh revisi darimu seputar buku itu," kecup singkat mendarat tak sampai di ubun kepala, " .. supaya aku bisa membacanya bersama Emma."

" Baca sendiri sana, dasar penggila bocah."

" Dan kau mencintai si penggila bocah ini."

Odagiri berbalik menghadap Amari, sebelum kedapatan wink dari yang bersangkutan. Dia memutar matanya, " terserah."

Daripada lelah dan tertidur nyenyak, mereka berdua malah menghabiskan waktu dengan mengomentari buku tersebut sepanjang malam. Menikmati diskusi kecil soal karakter di dalamnya.

 

_Odette-ku tersayang, jangan pernah biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam lautan gelap ini. Karena yang menantimu di dasar hanyalah jerat tajam yang lebih menyakitkan daripada duri mawar dan lumpur hitam pekat yang akan menguburmu selamanya._

  
_#_

  
Pagi pun tiba.

Matahari dengan bentuk hampir satu lingkaran penuh menyembul di tepi horizon. Serat kapas menggantung di langit dengan perpaduan lebih dari dua warna kontras.

Aroma dua cangkir kopi dan satu gelas susu hangat begitu lembut menyambangi indra penciuman. Emma duduk sembari mengayunkan kakinya di bangkunya, memainkan origami yang dibuat Odagiri sebelumnya. Frate menyalak ringan di bawah meja. Odagiri berjongkok sebelum menuangkan susu di atas mangkuk sementara milik Frate. Gonggongan ringan yang diterima sebagai ucapan terima kasih dibalas tepukan ringan di atas kepala.

" _Uncle_ Tobii, apakah uncle sangat menyukai papa?"

Alis terangkat tinggi, dan liuk lembut terpatri di wajah, " bisa dibilang begitu."

" Mm!" Deklarasi Emma, bersemangat, " Papa sangat pandai memanggil lumba-lumba! Dan dia sangat menyayangi Emma dan Frate! Kami sangat mencintainya!"

Aku juga, batinnya. Kita sama, bukan?

Amari keluar dari kamar, berpakaian sederhana namun rapi. Sesekali membenahi dasi agar pas dengan kerah baju.

" Selamat pagi, semuanya."

Kemudian dia mengambil tempat di samping Emma, " origami, huh?"

Si anak mengangguk antusias.

" Tobisaki-san, kau memberikan sarapan origami untuk anak kecil? Parah," Amari memangku sebelah wajahnya dengan satu tangan, mengerling nakal ketika Odagiri melirik dari bahunya (dia masih berusaha mengaduk sup miso di panci sesuai dengan ajaran Fukumoto, astaga), " kau seorang ayah yang benar-benar kejam~"

" Kusumpal mulutmu pakai kain kotor."

" Lebih baik sumpal mulutku dengan bibirmu sebagai ucapan selamat pagi, bagaimana?"

Odagiri mematikan kompornya, lalu mengerutkan dahi ketika sadar Amari tetiba ada di sampingnya, membisikan kata-kata mesum itu agar Emma tak mendengarnya. _Hell_ , dia bahkan rela mengendap-ngendap hanya demi mengharapkan itu? Odagiri bukan istri dari pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah, _dammit_!

" Apa kau ketularan sifat playboy Kaminaga sekarang? Kau mau membiarkan anak kecil menonton bebas dua orang pria dewasa yang sedang berciuman? Well, aku memang tahu kalau kalian---khususnya kau---emang sarap, tapi ini sudah tak bisa ditoleransi," pisau yang tadi digunakan untuk memotong wortel diacungkan tepat di muka, " balik ke tempat dudukmu, sekarang."

Amari mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif, " _Roger that_."

  
#

  
Odagiri bilang kalau dia pernah menabung untuk membeli sebuah toko bunga kecil yang hampir bangkrut. Hanya memakan sepuluh sampai lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki. Mungkin karena dia hanya hidup sendiri dan tak memiliki keinginan untuk menyetok pundi-pundi uangnya demi sesuatu yang sama sekali tak berguna----toko kecil pun dibeli dan direnovasi sedikit demi sedikit hingga tak terlihat terlalu usang akibat dimakan zaman.

Dan kenapa harus toko bunga, tanya Amari---separuh berkelakar dan separuhnya murni penasaran. Oke, biar diingatkan lagi. Bukankah dulu Odagiri menghadapi kasus pembunuhan seorang agen _triple_ yang memiliki sangkut paut dengan keberadaan toko bunga? Oh ya, benar, **itu**. Toko bunga yang setelah diselidiki Miyoshi ternyata adalah tempat perkumpulan untuk pertukaran informasi rahasia milik Uni Sovyet.

" Aku tak bermaksud membelinya karena hal itu." Odagiri mengangkat bahu, " hanya ingin menggunakan sebagian tabunganku demi bisnis kecil di masa pensiun nanti, yang tidak tahunya malah sekarang ini."

Amari kebagian jatah mengurus toko di minggu pertama. Lalu bergantian dengan Odagiri. Satu orang per minggu, bergantian. Cukup adil.

" Aku juga memiliki beberapa informan. Tak banyak memang, tapi cukup berguna seandainya kita butuh informasi terbaru mengenai keadaan Jepang."

Siapa yang mengatakan kalau dia bukan monster, huh? Bahkan setelah purna tugas pun masih gemar menggali info dari orang lain. _Old habits dies hard_.

  
#

  
Waktu sudah berjalan selama 5 bulan. Terlalu tenang dan damai. Emma bahkan sudah bisa menguasai beberapa kosakata dari 5 bahasa asing : Mandarin, Jepang, Melayu, Rusia, dan Portugis. Jemari mungilnya mulai piawai dalam membuat karya seni (kendati terlihat absurd, sesuai level anak usia dibawah enam tahun). Odagiri pun kian akrab dengan si gadis cilik, mungkin karena sebagian besar hobinya sama.

Kadang Emma menunggu Amari pulang dengan duduk bersama Odagiri di ruang tamu dan ditemani teh atau susu serta setoples cookies (lagi, Odagiri masih belajar agar setidaknya bentuk kue itu berbentuk seperti imajinasinya. Alih-alih bagus, hasilnya tetap enak walau bentuknya jadi kelewat aneh). Kalau tidak, mereka mungkin hanya membaca buku yang dibawakan Amari dengan minuman favorit masing-masing.

Amari pun tak lama pulang, dan Emma yang mulai mengantuk hanya menjulurkan tangannya ke atas, " papa sudah pulang!" dengan nada pelan yang dipaksa untuk tetap ceria.

Amari selalu mengembangkan senyumnya dan memuji betapa baiknya Emma yang sudah mau menunggu Amari pulang bekerja, lalu membawa gadis kecil itu ke kamarnya. Mengelus puncak kepala sewarna daun maple di musim gugur sebelum beralih pada Odagiri yang duduk menghela nafas di sofa.

" Maaf telat tapi, selamat datang."

" Mm. Aku pulang~"

Urutan salam yang terbalik membuat keduanya terkekeh. Surai hitam itu bangkit, lalu membantu partnernya melepas simpul dasi.

" Aku lapar."

Hitam jelaga itu berpindah dari dasi ke wajah Amari yang membuat alisnya terangkat.

" Ada kue. Atau nasi plus sisa kare. Terserah mau yang mana."

" Bukan itu, sayang."

" Hm?"

" Aku ingin kau. Sekarang."

Mengikuti mimik Odagiri saat pertama kali menghabiskan waktu paginya bersama, wink pun diberikan sebagai akhir tantangan.

" .... kau itu beneran monster, ya?"

Nyatanya waktu lebih dari delapan jam di luar rumah masih belum cukup menguras tenaga si pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu jika berurusan dengan kegiatan malam.

" Karena Odette-ku ini terlihat lebih menggiurkan ketimbang semua makanan yang ada."

 

  
#

 

  
Seks tidak melulu tiap hari. Dalam seminggu mungkin bisa dua sampai tiga kali. Lima kalau Amari lagi menggila (mengutip dari kata-katanya : _'lebih suka bersamamu daripada perempuan lain diluar sana' atau, ' aku bukan Kaminaga, yang sanggup meniduri setiap perempuan hanya dengan modal tampang saja. Flirting bebas di bar sudah harus keluar uang. Kau tau betul kan keuangan kita bagaimana?'_ )

Odagiri merasa tersinggung walau wajahnya masih apatis (karena hanya dilihat berdasarkan alasan diatas), dan menyindir kalau dia tidak _semurah_ itu untuk mau memberikan keperawanannya secara cuma-cuma pada si playboy nomor dua.

" Tapi aku cinta kamu!"

Yep. _Cinta_. Modal yang begitu menjanjikan---sekaligus teramat klise.

Tiap kali debat itu berlangsung, Amari, dengan segala macam senjata yang dia asah selama masih di pelatihan mata-mata dulu hanya menawarinya minuman, tersenyum meminta maaf, dan berkata kalau dia sama sekali tidak menganggap Odagiri 'orang sembarangan'.

Diakhiri ciuman singkat di bibir, cubitan gemas di pipi, elusan rambut yang menenangkan, atau memeluknya sepanjang malam seperti boneka.

 

.

.

  
.

.

  
.

 

" Besok, aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

Bahunya mendadak tegang, " Ada apa? Kenapa?"

" Menemui informan lamaku disana, Mr. Welber. Dia bilang akan membeli informasi yang kupunya tentang Jepang. Tawarannya lumayan besar untuk simpanan kita ke depan."

Ini dia. Lewat lima bulan terakhir yang tentram, si goblok ini masih saja berkutat dengan pertukaran info yang dia ketahui pasti imbalannya tak sesuai perjanjian. Tak sepadan dengan resiko nyawa yang bisa lenyap kapan saja dalam satu kedipan mata.

Odagiri mulai berpikir ini adalah jebakan. Bisa saja kan, mereka hanya menipu dan membunuhnya jika sudah mengambil info yang diperlukan? Atau menyerahkannya ke pihak militer dengan tuduhan telah berupaya mengorek rahasia negara pemimpin Blok barat itu.

Yang manapun itu, Odagiri tidak mau. Sudah cukup Emma kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, dan sekarang harus kehilangan lagi? Tidak akan.

" ... kalau bisa, hiraukan saja,"

" Eh? Padahal ini---"

" Kalau kau tetap memaksa, berarti kau gak peduli dengan Emma." _dan diriku_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Amari hanya mengangkat alis, sebelum tertawa kecil.

 

" Yakin hanya itu? Bukannya yang benar ' _kau sudah gak peduli lagi padaku_ ', hm?"

 

Ya, benar. Memang itu kenyataannya.

 

Dia hanya benci mengakuinya terang-terangan.

" Dengar, Yuki- _kun_ ," jemari milik surai coklat menyisir pelan helai sehitam tinta--- _halus dan lembut, dia suka itu_ \---, " aku hanya ingin keluarga kita terjamin dalam waktu sedikit lebih lama. Biarkan setidaknya aku melakukan sesuatu secara pribadi untuk menyenangkanmu dan Emma."

" Hal yang membuat kami senang adalah hanya dengan kau yang masih ada dalam jangkauan pandangan kami,"

" Itu kekanakkan banget, astaga."

" Kalau itu membuat kita semua selamat, kupikir tak masalah. Semua orang dewasa memang dasarnya selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kan?"

" Yuki-kun---"

" Cukup. Aku tak mau dengar apa-apa lagi. Sekali tidak maka jawabannya tetap tidak."

Dan pembicaraan pun terhenti sampai situ. Tak ada kecupan ataupun pelukan yang saling mendarat di tubuh masing-masing.

 

.

  
.

  
#

  
.

  
.

 

Amari bangun lebih awal daripada Odagiri keesokan harinya. Dia bergegas mencuci muka dan memakai setelan biasa yang digunakan untuk pergi bekerja. Lalu bergerak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Ditulisnya selembar surat sebelum ditaruh di dekat vas bunga kemudian menyambar jasnya yang tersampir dan pergi dari rumah itu.

 

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

[ _Untuk Yuki-chan,_

_Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi aku harus pergi. Memang benar jika yang kulakukan ini beresiko tinggi, tapi memang inilah diriku. Atau inilah kita, para mata-mata yang selalu menyelinap dibalik konflik dan marabahaya. Hidup damai selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini melumpuhkan sentuhanku, menumpulkan indraku, dan membebalkan akalku. Aku bahkan masih gak yakin apakah yang diinginkan kenalanku itu sepadan dengan imbalan yang ditawarkan._

_Tapi jangan salah. Hidupku yang selama ini hanya diisi dengan kekosongan dan kemuslihatan mulai sirna karena keberadaan kamu serta Emma. Oke, mungkin tambahan Frate dan D-Agency. Haha._

_Oh, dan Yuki-chan. Sampai saatnya kita bertemu kembali, tolong jaga Emma. Aku tak menjamin kita benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi, tapi setidaknya---tolong, oke?_

_Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian hidupku,_

_~A~_ ]

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

Saat dia menemukan pesan itu, Odagiri hanya meremas kertas itu dan membantingnya ke depan. Yang lolos dari bibir itu selanjutnya adalah kata-kata dari beragam bahasa yang sama sekali tidak koheren. Pria bersurai kelam itu kemudian duduk lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Kenapa dia masih bersikeras untuk pergi?!

Semua yang dirasakannya kini bercampur jadi satu dan rasanya seperti bisa meledak kapanpun. Sakit, sakit, sakit---

Suara tapak kaki pun terdengar. Odagiri langsung menengok dan berharap bahwa _pria itu_ yang datang kembali---

" _Uncle_ Tobii?"

Harapannya memudar. Melihat wajah mungil Emma yang kebingungan membuat bibirnya bergetar menahan rasa tangis. Tubuhnya meremang karena menahan guncangan besar yang seakan merobohkan dirinya layaknya bangunan tua.

_Apa yang harus dia katakan pada anak kecil itu?_

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

_And finally.._

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

" Dengar, aku takkan berdansa demi satu gelas minuman sialan itu."

" Aaaah! _Hoooneeeey~_!"

" Uncle Tobii dan papa harus berdansa seperti putri Odette dan pangeran Derek! Emma tidak mau tau!"

Musik _jazz_ mengalun lembut dalam ruang dansa. Semua pasang muda-mudi bergerak mengikuti alur dan tenggelam dalam suasana romantis. Odagiri hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas, " aku tak mau."

Amari tertawa dan menepuk bahunya, " ayolaaah~ Demi Emma lho!"

" Aku tak mau menginjak kakimu,"

" Hm?"

" Kakimu baru saja sembuh. Aku tak mau membuatnya makin memburuk,"

Jika Amari tak ingat dengan kondisinya, mungkin dia akan menarik paksa Odagiri ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa tanpa memperdulikan protesannya. _Tapi.._ \---

Amari mengangkat bahu. " Yah. Mungkin kau benar."

 

Insiden lima tahun lalu di Amerika memang merubah semuanya. Setelah dia bertukar info dengan salah satu orangnya disana dan berniat menaiki kapal untuk pulang, Pearl Harbour tiba-tiba diserang militer Jepang dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi lautan api. Bangunan tempat Amari menunggu terbakar dan runtuh, hingga puingnya jatuh mengenai salah satu kakinya. Jika petugas keamanan tak segera menemukannya---entahlah, bisa jadi tidak cuma kakinya yang terbakar di tempat itu ; dimana api membumbung tinggi dan mengekang tempat itu layaknya penjara bersuhu tinggi.

Luka bakar yang membekas di kaki kanan serta indikasi patah tulang skala ringan terpaksa membuatnya menggunakan kruk sebagai alat bantu berjalannya. Ketika hampir satu bulan lamanya berlalu sejak Amari menyembuhkan dan memulihkan dirinya, dia pun akhirnya sampai di Jepang. Dan saat Odagiri menemukannya dengan kondisi yang tak sama seperti yang terakhir dia lihat dulu---pria itu langsung menemplang kepala Amari, mengutuk, kemudian memeluknya. Emma yang baru saja pulang bermain dengan anak-anak sekitar juga ikut berhambur memeluk sang ayah.

Bila memang waktu itu benar-benar menjadi akhir hidupnya, dia tak mampu berkuasa. Semula dia pikir wajar jika mata-mata selalu diekori maut kapanpun atau dimanapun---itu resiko yang harus diterimanya---serta menambahkan asumsi bahwa takkan ada siapapun yang akan bersedih atau menangis untuknya saat itu terjadi. Toh' agen spionase biasa hidup dan mati dalam kesendirian. Jadi dia benar-benar tak menjadikan kematiannya sebagai sebuah perkara besar.

Sekarang, filosofinya sekejap berubah drastis. Amari takut dengan kematian. Pria itu mulai takut meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Ketiadaannya seakan mempengaruhi kehidupan Odagiri dan Emma. Pikiran tersebut terus mengawang tanpa henti.  _Bagaimana jika kemarin aku benar-benar mati? Bagaimana dengan Emma dan Yuki? Apakah nanti mereka akan baik-baik saja?_

 

Rasa bimbangnya kemudian dijawab dengan kehadirannya di meja yang dipenuhi oleh celotehan si gadis cilik dan pria bersurai kelam yang terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucunya.

Amari mengambil gelas berisikan _wine_ dan menyesapnya pelan. Sebuah senyum terlihat samar dibalik beningnya kaca gelas.

" Swan Lake yang berakhir bahagia kah? Kupikir tak buruk juga."

 

  
#Einde

**Author's Note:**

> for #NoticeMeEvent. Saya orangnya malesan buka buku IPS. Jadi jika ada yang berkenan mengingatkan perihal sejarah apapun yang saya cantumin disini, silahkan. Jangan sungkan. Saya gak bakal gigit kok :) //WOEY


End file.
